Utopia
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Artemis Pierce was content living alone away from the wizarding world until Albus Dumbledore comes to her asking for a favor: come to Hogwarts to watch a dark threat while Albus turns his eyes to Grindelwald. Centuries old and unable to die, Artemis must keep her secret from her fellow Slytherins. And Merlin knows Tom Riddle hates secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my third...counted it third attempt on writing this idea. I have not given up because I really like what ideas I have for this story. I have deleted the second attempt at this story. The first attempt, A Silver Lining in Hell, has been left up for those searching for updates. There will be a note there too, of course, to direct them here (Hi!). I will be sticking with this version as I like it the most out of any of the previous ones I have written. You will notice some similarities if you have read the other two, I didn't dislike all of it! I like the ideas, which is obviously why I'm still on this story, but I didn't like HOW I wrote it. Thus Utopia was born. Stick with me, as I plan to continue this as long as I get at least some feedback (reviews are my favorite, please please please!). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking."

Albus Dumbledore studied the young witch from his plush armchair. She was pacing and muttering under her breath, clearly arguing with herself. She finally sat down in the chair across from him, pinching the bridge of her nose in a fruitless effort to stave of the looming promise of a headache. Auburn hair obscured her expressive hazel eyes from the Hogwarts' professor's knowing gaze.

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "Explain."

"I have come to extend an invitation to you to attend Hogwarts."

"Albus, the last time I was in the wizarding world…" she trailed off, a pained look in her eyes.

His blue eyes twinkled sympathetically, "Gellert Grindelwald is not your fault, Artemis."

"He's my nephew." Upon seeing the amused look on his face, she amended her statement, "Well he's my very distant nephew. I should have looked after him better."

"One can hardly be faulted on the deeds of another. Even if he is your sister Alekto's descendant, do you not think that he would have been suspicious to see that his Aunt Artemis never aged? If we were to be judging you on your distant relatives, I would say that the Potter family is a splendid example of your character. They are Antiope's family, are they not?"

A fond expression crossed her face, "Yes they are."

"Despite the unfortunate situations you have experienced in the wizarding world, we need you back," Albus said gently.

"Albus, the wizarding world is what made me a monster in the first place. Unable to die; forever stuck at eighteen years old. Centuries ago, my parents sold me to 'upstanding young wizards researching healing methods' to provide for themselves and my brother and sisters. Countless of painful experiments resulting in an eternity alone. You know this. Yet you want me to come back."

"I want you to come home, Artemis. Back to Hogwarts."

Artemis eyed the wizard suspiciously, "Why do you want me to come back?"

"There is a darker force rising in the shadow of Gellert Grindelwald, my dear. I can do many things, but I cannot be in two places at once. If my attention is to be on Gellert then someone must be watching at Hogwarts for me. He is too intelligent to give himself away to other professors."

"This young man is still a student?" she was surprised.

Albus trained a concerned eye on the witch before him, "Tom Riddle may be a student, but he is very dangerous."

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose again, "So let me be sure I am understanding what you're asking of me. Gellert, who you very well know was the reason I had to leave the wizarding world in the first place, would have stopped at nothing to discover how his Aunt Artemis never aged…never died…yet still retained her soul in one piece. You want me to associate with a man who is more dangerous than Gellert?"

"My dear, I'm asking much more," Albus said softly, "I'm asking you to be friends with Tom Riddle."

She grimaced.

"We have no right to ask you to help us, but I'm here nonetheless."

"Alright Albus. I'll help you with this…dark threat, but don't expect any miracles."

Albus stood to leave. Glancing back, he paused to look at her thoughtfully. "Go on and share your thoughts," Artemis said with a sigh, "Merlin knows it is probably important." Albus chuckled and replied, "I recommend you stop at Ollivanders to get a wand. Wandless magic is incredibly rare these days."

"A wand?" Artemis blinked. "I've never used a wand before."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's suggestion is what had Artemis out on a very dreary August 31st. Rain was pelting students and adults alike as they rushed from shop to shop at Diagon Alley. Of course, the only students out right now were the ones who had procrastinated getting their school things until the last possible moment. Unless someone else had the exact same circumstances as Artemis: deciding to attend Hogwarts yesterday evening.

Considering that she hardly ever left her own house, Artemis had no magicked cloak to keep the rain off. Trying to avoid using wandless magic—imagine, centuries ago wands did not even exist!—she did not cast any spells to keep herself dry. Thus, she was soaked to the bone as she made her way through the shops of Diagon Alley. It was strangely nostalgic, reminding her of a time when she was eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time. Granted there were not nearly as many shops back then.

Artemis blinked, realizing that she was suddenly not being abused by the downpour.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the rain by yourself?" a young man questioned. Gesturing to himself, "I charmed you so you won't get wet, if that's ok?"

"Thank you," Artemis said pleasantly, keeping her mind carefully blank. Until she knew who this person was, it was safer to assume that anyone could be a Legilimens.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you before," he commented, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Taking in his aristocratic features, she chuckled and answered, "No, this is my first year at Hogwarts. Special case. I'm starting my seventh year. And you must be a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

A look of surprise crossed his face before he broke out into a good-natured laugh, "You must be from the wizarding world to know my family solely on looks. The name is Orion. Orion Black, obviously." He extended a hand to her.

"Artemis Pierce." She grasped his hand firmly.

Unsurprised when he kissed her knuckles instead of shaking her hand, Artemis just sighed.

"I've never heard of the Pierce family. Are you a pureblood?" he took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, "Where are we heading, love?"

"Ollivanders," she saw confusion flicker across Orion's features, "My family is pureblood, but I'm surprised that you haven't heard of them."

"And why is that?" he asked pleasantly as he steered her towards Ollivanders.

Artemis glanced at him from under her lashes before answering, "My parents are dead. I'm the only Pierce left."

"I'm sorry-" Artemis cut him off, "It's alright Mr. Black. They died a long time ago."

"Please call me Orion," he grinned at her.

"Alright Orion," she gave him a small smile back. It was hard to be standoffish with Orion's easy going attitude.

"So, why do you need a wand?"

"My old one got snapped," Artemis was prepared with her story, "I'm rather clumsy if I'm not on a broom. I fell down the stairs and it was an unfortunate casualty." Ollivander was already aware of her circumstances. As much as he needed to be per Albus. Hopefully he wouldn't make any mention of this being her first wand in front of Orion.

A barking laugh escaped from Orion's throat.

Stepping into the old shop caused a little bell to go off above them. An older wizard peered at them from the small counter.

"Ah Miss Pierce," his eyes flickered to Orion and back to her, "How lovely to see you again. I only wish it was under different circumstances."

Artemis raised a fine eyebrow. She had never met Ollivander in her life. What Albus had told him Artemis could not be sure. But she was reluctant to complain if he kept her secret that the wand she was getting today would be her first. For what if she had met Tom Riddle in Diagon Alley instead of Orion Black?

A measuring tape floated into her peripheral vision, whipping around her sharply as it measured.

"Here we are. Holly with dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Excellent for defensive work."

The wand was barely in her hand when it was snatched away by Ollivander. "No no, that one won't do at all," he muttered to himself as he went among his shelves once again.

"Yew with unicorn hair; ten inches."

Once again the wand was taken from her. As the stack of wands that had rejected her grew, Orion's boredom became more and more apparent. He was lounging on a plush chair in the corner, watching her sharply. The look in his eyes warned Artemis of hidden intelligence. Someone of which to be wary.

Ollivander studied her for a moment when he handed her the next wand.

"This is the only wand I have ever made to have such a unique core. Only one other wand has even had something similar. In fact, I acquired this from the same beast as the other wand's core. Long dead, the beast was, magnificent but deadly," he prattled, "Here you are then. Thirteen inches. Pine with basilisk horn."

Orion's eyes, which had been drifting closed, snapped to her.

Artemis blinked, "My previous wand had…unicorn hair. Such a different core will not work for me."

"You'll never know until you try. And pine is…fitting. Every witch or wizard I have known that has been chosen by a pine wand has lived a very long life indeed. However oftentimes they are…alone," Ollivander trailed off, "And as for the basilisk horn, I cannot be certain the extent of its properties. Only one has been used before and it was much before my time. I believe its meaning will be revealed to you in time. But you must try it first."

She scowled but acquiesced. Unfamiliar with how to exactly use a wand, she waved it aimlessly, not unlike a first year trying magic for the very first time. A shower of silver sparks lit up the shop.

"Marvelous!" Olivander exclaimed.

After paying for her wand, Orion tucked her hand into the crook of his arm once again as they walked out.

"Why have you taken such an interest in me?" she finally asked him, curious as to what the intelligent mind hidden behind the pretty face was thinking.

Orion glanced down at her, "You are new to Hogwarts and a seventh year. Consider it my job to discover interesting and possibly important people."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at him but he didn't see her unasked question and continued to speak.

"In any case, depending on which house you are sorted into, which I have no doubt it will be Slytherin." Under his breath, Artemis heard the 'because really, a basilisk horn core' that she was not meant to hear, "I'd like you to meet my friends. Abaraxas and Tom would love to meet you."

"Abraxas and Tom?" she questioned.

"Abraxas Malfoy, who's family I'm sure your familiar with if you have the pleasure of knowing my family enough to recognize members based on appearance."

"You're not wrong," she agreed with a strained laugh, "And Tom?"

"Tom Riddle. You probably don't know him."

 _Tom Riddle._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? A completely different take on how I had originally started this story. So, no Tom yet but Orion has already met Artemis. You also learned some about Artemis's family line: Gellert & the Potters, both relevant at some point, I assure you. And what's with that wand she has? Basilisk horn, according to Pottermore, was used in the core of Salazar Slytherin. The implication is that Ollivander was able to find some leftover of what was used for Slytherin's wand, using it to make one more wand with a similar core. The part about a pine wand is also from Pottermore. Please review! It makes me happy and gives me inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey gang! Welcome back to Utopia! Thank you for the amazing reviews so far and keep them coming! I have a lot of this planned out in my mind so I hope that no one is disappointed in the way it goes! But that is far in the future, lets get on with this chapter!**

* * *

 _Orion,_

 _If the student you wrote me about is Sorted into Slytherin, I will consider her._

 _T.R._

* * *

Artemis did not whine. However, she may have written a letter to Albus saying that under no circumstances would she be riding the Hogwarts Express to school. She was cheerfully reminded by said professor that since she had met a student already, it would be highly suspicious if she did not appear on the train, especially if he chose to look for her. So maybe she did whine a little. Internally. Never out loud of course.

Thus, Artemis was sullenly sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you sulking?" Orion poked his head in the door, "And can we sit with you?"

"I'm not sulking," Artemis snapped.

Orion put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Sorry, love, just teasing you." Artemis sighed and stood to open the door all the way. In filed Orion and two other boys. The regal looking blonde was clearly a Malfoy which meant that the tall, dark haired boy was Tom Riddle. Once they were inside, Artemis took a seat next to the door. Orion and the Malfoy heir sat down across from her, leaving Tom the seat on her left.

"Well Orion, I think I'm at a little bit of a disadvantage. I'm sure your friends know my name yet I don't know theirs," Artemis said pleasantly.

During the introductions to Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Riddle, Artemis felt a faint presence slip into her mind. Watching Tom from the corner of her eye, she kept her mind blank and thought only of superficial topics that a seventh-year witch would be thinking.

Tom was surprisingly pleasant, almost to the point of completely unnerving Artemis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pierce," he said conversationally when the other boys delved into the finer points of a Quidditch game from their sixth year.

Artemis's gaze flickered to Orion when he leaned over to close the door, never interrupting the flow of his conversation. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being in an enclosed space.

"Did I do something to cause you discomfort Miss Pierce?" Tom inquired curiously.

Smiling at him, Artemis shook her head, "Please call me Artemis. You're making me sound old." Internally, Artemis was cursing her lapse. If Tom was still in her head, he would have felt the uncontrolled spike of fear that she just experienced. She would have to be much more careful.

"Artemis," Tom inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of her request, "What made your parents decide to send you to Hogwarts?"

"My parents are dead. I had previously attended Beauxbatons however with Grindelwald spreading his influence, Hogwarts is safer." A bold-faced lie, but one that she had discussed with Albus.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents." While said sincerely, Artemis inferred that Tom merely said what he did because it was an expected response.

Artemis responded, "It's alright. Like I told Orion, they died a long time ago."

"Any siblings?" Abraxas asked curiously, flitting into their conversation, "Orion has a huge family but Tom and I don't even have siblings."

Feeling the curious stare from Tom on her left, Artemis shook her head, "My sisters and brother died years ago. Again, I told Orion…I'm the only Pierce left."

"Sorry," Abraxas said apologetically, "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a small smile. She leaned forward, "So you were talking about Quidditch?"

The two boys across from her grinned, launching into a discussion about Quidditch at Hogwarts. They discovered that she had played Seeker when she had attended Beauxbatons, Abraxas and Orion excited started discussing the possibility of joining the Slytherin team, pending Sorting into Slytherin of course.

Tom rolled his eyes when Quidditch came up, pulling book out of his bag to read instead of participating in the conversation of his compartment mates.

* * *

When Orion had written to him about a new seventh-year student that he met in Diagon Alley, Tom was intrigued yet highly skeptical that it would be someone he could use. Initially, Tom was confident that he was correct in his assumption. Artemis Pierce was rather average in her skills from what Tom could ascertain when he first entered her mind. Her thoughts were typical of a teenage witch. He refrained from scowling. According to her, Tom was the handsomest followed by Orion then Abraxas. How irritating.

As he inconspicuously interrogated her about her background, Orion leaned over and shut the compartment door. Instantaneously, uncontrolled and paralyzing fear rolled through her mind before iron shields snapped into place. The force of the shields coming down shoved Tom out of her mind, causing a period of momentary disorientation.

Venturing back, he gently touched her mind again. While he didn't find any resistance in the forefront, Tom delved a little deeper and found the shields. Withdrawing for now, Tom observed the witch beside him. She was what many would consider beautiful. He could appreciate her looks. Long auburn hair was pulled back into a bun with small braids interwoven throughout. Loose pieces had fallen from the bun to frame her face and hang in her eyes. An interesting shade of hazel, Tom could see the intelligence behind them. The way Artemis observed her compartment mates was precise and critical. She was slender with modest curves. When she had stood to greet them earlier, he had noted that she was much shorter than he.

Tom was unaffected by the looks of others. Generally, such thoughts were distractions from his end goal. Though he could admit to himself that Artemis was pleasant to look at. He found that he liked her eyes the most. A strange thought for him.

The secrets locked behind the shields in Artemis's mind enticed him. If she was Sorted into Slytherin, she would be highly considered. The strength of her shields alone could prove useful if he could bypass them. To do that, she would have to trust him completely so when he did push through her shields and she was alerted to it, Artemis would show no resistance.

A plan was forming.

* * *

From her spot in front of the teachers' table with the first years, Artemis spotted Orion, Abraxas, and Tom taking their seats at what she assumed was the Slytherin table. Whispering among themselves, they didn't notice Artemis watching them.

"Pierce, Artemis."

Albus had called her name. His eyes twinkled as she sat down on the much too small four-legged stool. As the hat slid down over her eyes, the last thing she saw was Tom's dark eyes riveted on her

Her first thought was that she couldn't believe the Sorting Hat _still_ covered her eyes like it had when she was a first year. A faint chuckle echoed in her mind.

 _Many feel more comfortable to be hidden from prying eyes during their Sorting. Now, Artemis Pierce. Hard to think that you are still alive. I did not think I would have the privilege of Sorting you again. It has been quite a while since I have been placed upon your head._

 _ **I'm sturdy.**_

 _Indeed, you are. You have seen so much suffering since you left Hogwarts. To be sold for money into torture and experimentation by your own parents…I grieve for you._

 _ **Can hats grieve?**_

 _Hush now, dear Gryffindor._

 _ **I need to be in Slytherin this time around.**_

 _Of course you do. Everyone has a little of each House inside them, but there is always a House that someone will do_ best _in. This time around, it happens to been Slytherin for you._

 _ **Can I ask a question before you Sort me?**_

 _Always._

 _ **Would I even have been considered for Gryffindor this time around? After all that happened…**_

 _Dear Artemis, your heart will always have the strength and loyalty of a Gryffindor…even with your struggles. You cannot be faulted for abandoning your sister's line. Your protection of your other descendants is inspiring._

 _ **I should be. I belong in Slytherin.**_

 _No matter what House you are in, whether it be the first time, this time, or the last time, you will always have the courage and heart of a Gryffindor. But this time around, for the sake of your mission here, better be_ SLYTHERIN!

Artemis felt the hat slip off her head, revealing a curious looking Albus and a silent Great Hall.

"That was quite a long time for a Sorting," he said pleasantly, "Ten minutes is a new record I think. Best hurry along to your table."

Artemis could feel her ears burning as she walked to the Slytherins. Ten minutes talking to the Sorting Hat? It certainly didn't seem like it had taking that long. This was not what she need for it would surely bring more scrutiny from Tom Riddle.

Orion scooted over on the bench, allowing her to squeeze in between him and Tom. As her leg brushed against Tom's, a spark rushed through her. Eyes wide, it took all her willpower not to jerk away from him.

She looked up at him to find that Tom was staring at her. As their eyes met, an odd look flitted across his expression before his face melted back to the pleasant mask.

"So, over ten minutes under the Sorting Hat," Abraxas trailed off, "Have a lot to talk about?"

Artemis shrugged and replied, "I knew nothing about the Houses here. I asked the Sorting Hat to give me information before I was put into a House I knew nothing about."

Orion nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. We never explained each House to you. I can see how you would want to know first."

The conversation drifted away from the topic of her Sorting, allowing Artemis to assume a passive role nodding when needed. Silence once again fell over the Great Hall when the headmaster stood.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Caretaker Strauss has asked me to remind you that magic in the halls is not to be used. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of school. Good luck! Prefects will show you to the dormitories after dinner," Headmaster Dippet said cheerfully.

Food appeared on the table before them. For Artemis, it was quite pleasant to be having more variety in her meals. At home, she had no need for fancy or delicious foods, choosing to instead eat based on needs alone if she felt like eating at all. It's not like she could die if she didn't' eat. Sometimes it was just a hassle. Eyeing the food before her, she tried to decide how to best go about the meal. Too much rich food would make her sick. She scooped some potatoes and ham onto her plate along with some sautéed vegetables.

Tom raised an eyebrow when he saw her scant portions.

"Even Abraxas eats more than that and we all know how he worries about his precious figure," Orion said through a mouthful of food.

Ignoring the insulted 'hey!' from Abraxas, Tom leaned closer to her, "Any reason why you don't have much on your plate?"

Artemis laughed it off, "I guess my stomach is still rolling from being up in front of everyone. I was worried I would trip and fall flat on my face. Did Orion not tell you how I broke my first wand?"

Straightening back up, Tom answered distastefully, "Yes he did."

"Wait, you snapped your wand?" Abraxas asked, "What'd you do?"

As Orion launched into the secondhand tale, Artemis resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"How are you a Seeker with no coordination?" Abraxas scowled.

Artemis stuck her tongue out at him and answered, "I am much more coordinated on a broom thank you very much."

As the conversation once again turned to Quidditch, Artemis heard a noise of irritation from Tom. She eyed him but the expression on his face never changed. His eyes, however, flashed dangerously.

Tom had many people fooled, but Artemis could tell that Orion acted differently when Tom was around in comparison to when they were in Diagon Alley. Both he and Abraxas acted as if they were treading lightly in his presence. Meaning that the two boys, and maybe others in Slytherin, knew that Tom was not as he appeared. Artemis mulled these thoughts around in her head as the boys lead her to the Slytherin common room. She resisted glancing longingly at the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor tower. She would not be able to explain that away.

As they descending into the dungeons, Artemis scowled at the thought of sleeping in the cold. She _hated_ being cold. Residual feelings from the torture she experienced in her past, being cold never had any good results. Ever.

"What are you making that face for?" Tom inquired, breaking through the cycle of thoughts that Artemis was about to slip under.

"I don't like being cold. A dungeon seems counterproductive to being warm."

Filing away the tidbit of information she had just given him, Tom sighed, "I think you might be surprised. Not many of us would enjoy being cold either."

The surprising warmth of the Slytherin common room did little to soothe her fears. Feeling trapped, Artemis took a deep breath and strengthened her mind. She was stronger than this and she would not be defeated by the stupid dormitory.

"Have a pleasant night Artemis."

She watched silently as he disappeared into the boys' dormitories with Orion and Abraxas.

Defeat by Tom Riddle seemed much more likely.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay Tom has already made an appearance! Exciting isn't it? What do you think so far? Please please review! The feedback inspires me so much to write. As an answer to a hopeful review, sadly weekly updates are unlikely but hopefully I will be updating every two weeks. I would rather update less often and put out quality writing than rush myself and put out something I am not satisfied with. Other authors are much better than me and can update weekly but I am not that awesome! Stick with me though and I'll stick with it too! Until next time on Utopia! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. Honestly? Most of it is filler. Nothing wrong with that as filler builds the world, the story, and the characters. However it is one of the harder parts of stories to write, at least for me. I restarted this chapter FIVE times. As in completely scrapped and started over. I'm still not overly fond of it but I did my best and I am okay with how it turned out. Please review and, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Artemis blinked in confusion. Where was she? Yellow paint was peeling off the walls, revealing rotten wood beneath it. A poorly lit basement perhaps? Candlelight flickered in the corners, revealing dark rust colored stains along the floors. The sound of dripping water explained the smell of mildew that hung in the air, though there was no explanation in sight for the metallic scent that intertwined with it. The combination made Artemis's stomach churn. As she slowly took in her surroundings, it dawned on her. Artemis had to fight down a shriek, her silver-white magic rolling dangerously across her skin. Bile rose in her throat._

 _She was strapped down to an old wooden table with which she was all too familiar. Three wizards were standing in front of her. The tall, lanky blonde wizard was gesturing calming as he spoke though she could not hear what he was saying. Distantly, Artemis thought this was strange. She could vaguely remember what these wizards were discussing._

" _It's time to move on to more strenuous experiments. Her magic has already surpassed our expectations for this stage."_

" _Of course, Healer Ronan."_

Her magic surged, pulling her out of her dreams of the past. Artemis sat up sharply, looking down at her hands. The familiar silver-white of her magic danced across her hands until she got it under control and it sank beneath her skin once again. Taking a few deep breaths, Artemis stood and made her way to the common room. She had to be more careful. She was not in her home alone, she couldn't reveal how strong her natural primal magic was. Wizards today were not as connected to their magical core as they were in the ancient times of Artemis's birth. It explained why wands were commonplace now and wandless magic, primal magic, was not.

Pulling her cloak around her, Artemis sighed as she sat down in the cushy green armchair next to the fireplace. Ignoring her previous mental reprimand, Artemis allowed her magic to flow over her in the Disillusionment Charm. Interaction with snakes right now was not something she was interested in. Not troubled by the possibility of being detected by someone, Artemis casted her charm silently. If she was concerned, she could have charmed herself by speaking aloud and given the spell more strength. It wasn't needed, not here.

After a few hours of sweet solitude, Artemis had pushed memories of her immortality granting experience into the back of her mind. Behind her, the opening in the stone wall creaked open. Artemis froze, listening carefully.

Turning her head ever so slightly, Artemis watched as Tom strolled into the common room. His dark eyes did a sweep of the dungeon before a dark smirk flashed across his features. She suppressed a shudder, eyes following the young wizard as he swept into the boys' dormitory.

She waited for another hour before she was sure that Tom was not coming back out into the common room. Artemis was certain that if she had moved when Tom was in the common room with her, he would have known that someone, not necessarily her, was there. And oh how she wanted to know where Tom had gone in the middle of the night. It wouldn't do for him to know about her power just yet.

* * *

Tom found Artemis picking at her breakfast, moving the scrambled eggs around the plate with her fork. He settled in beside her, giving her a pleasant smile and greeting.

"Good morning Artemis."

"Morning Tom."

As he attempted to make small talk with her while they waited for Orion and Abraxas, Tom was perplexed to discover that Artemis did not seem to have taken a liking to him. He didn't necessarily classify it as bother him but more of a curious situation. He had strived to provide Artemis with an upstanding image of himself; the image that he presents to teachers. Of course, if she were to join him, she would eventually know of his true nature and his plans for the future. But first he had to discover more about her. And to do that, he had to be on his best behavior.

"Not hungry again?" Tom inquired, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Artemis looked up at him from under her lashes. Tom was too perfect; how did others not see what she could see? Maybe because she was here specifically to watch him for Albus, but surely, she would be able to tell?

"I actually ate quite a bit before you came down. I was just waiting for someone to come down so I could follow them to class. I have no idea where I'm going."

Complete boldfaced lie.

"Do you have your schedule? As Head Boy, it'd be my pleasure to help you find your way for the first couple of days."

Artemis handed him the schedule she had worked out with Albus before she arrived. She needed to be in all of Tom's classes, but something had to be different or the wizard would be naturally suspicious.

"This is quite an impressive list of classes. I'm surprised you qualified to get in these N.E.W.T. level classes."

She leveled Tom with a glare, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Tom chuckled, "Surely Beauxbatons is not at the standard that Hogwarts is."

Okay, Artemis completely agreed with him but she could not actually say that to him. Well…why not confuse Tom? Who said she wasn't allowed to have fun while she kept an eye on him?

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Tom's eyes narrowed minutely. He smiled winningly at Artemis so she wouldn't notice his slip. She did.

"So, Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Right?" she directed his attention back to the schedule in his hands.

"Of course," he muttered, looking down again at the schedule, "Looks like we have a lot of classes together…that's convenient."

Artemis mentally cursed. Of course he would be suspicious anyway. Dark wizards tended to be suspicious about everything. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"Good morning Artemis, Tom!" Orion greeted them enthusiastically as he slid into a seat in front of them.

"Morning, Orion," Artemis jumped at the opportunity to get Tom out of his musings, "Where's Abraxas?"

"He always takes a while to get ready," Tom answered, not looking up from the schedule that he was still studying intently.

"He's usually late," Orion agreed through a mouthful of food, "He won't show up until right before class starts." Artemis stared at him. How did he get a plate of food that fast?

"What is Defense Against the Dark Arts like? It wasn't very interesting at Beauxbatons."

"You're in N.E.W.T. level Defense? Brilliant! Now we have even pairs among the Slytherins," Orion exclaimed excitedly."

"Our teacher is average; there could be better," Tom said flatly, "He's been teaching Defense for a while but he doesn't challenge N.E.W.T. level students very much from what I hear."

Tom stood sharply, motioning for the two Slytherins to follow him. As they made their way down the corridors towards class, Artemis noted some interesting reactions from students. Many of the witches that weren't in Slytherin attempted to catch Tom's eyes, smiling coyly at him. Wizards greeted him good-naturedly. But the actions from the Slytherin students is what intrigued Artemis and caught her attention. They acted almost reverently fearful in his presence. An interesting contrast…how did no one else see it?!

They arrived outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Students were already milling about, waiting for the professor to open the door. Eyeing the students, Artemis noted that, with her, Slytherins outnumbered the other houses—three Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and one Hufflepuff.

"Great, the new seventh year is in Defense," one of the Gryffindor boys growled.

"At least we have an even number of students now," a Ravenclaw girl said reasonably.

Artemis stifled a chuckled. Some things never changed.

"Welcome seventh years!" a middle-aged man threw the door open and ushered them inside. He was short with salt and pepper hair and bright green eyes. He had a contagious smile that made most of the other students grin back at him.

Artemis took a seat in the front of the class, suppressing a groan when Tom took a seat next to her. She was hoping that Orion would sit next to her. While it worked in her favor to sit next to Tom, now she would have to keep on her toes in case he tried to Legimens her…again.

"Well hello!" the professor smiled at her, "I am Professor Barton. I hope you learn all you can here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Professor Barton. I plan to."

"Wonderful! Now class, today we will start off with facing a boggart as a review of last year. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" Professor Barton asked, excitement coloring his voice.

Artemis made a face and from the expression on Tom's face, he was trying very hard not to do the same. Boggarts were a pain but hardly N.E.W.T. level. The discussion made the class drag on. She could hardly believe that they could sustain a class this long about Boggarts. Artemis could see why Tom didn't seem very impressed with Professor Barton.

"Miss Pierce!"

Artemis looked up sharply. Professor Barton was gesturing for her to come up to the front of the classroom. He was sitting on top of an old trunk that clearly held a Boggart.

He smiled at her brightly, "Please come up here and show us what you've learned."

Tom leaned forward, resting his chin on folded hands with interest. To be shown what a person fears could be quite useful if he needed to be…persuasive. Artemis stood warily in front of the trunk as Professor Barton opened it. Out popped…a table. To say that Tom was thoroughly disappointed at first was an understatement. The table was very old and stained, but there was noting that Tom would say was particularly "scary" about it. His eyes strayed from the Boggart to Artemis, widening minutely with surprise.

The blood had drained from her face and she was visibly, to him at least, shaken. There was something about this table…whatever scenario it conjured in her mind…that scared her. He filed the information away for use later; it could be quite beneficial.

Tom watched curiously, almost enraptured, as a silhouette slowly started forming beside the table. Whoever it represented, the figure was tall but not really threatening looking. Before Tom could deduce more from Artemis's Boggart, her voice cracked through the air like lightning.

"Riddikulus."

The force of her spell caused the Boggart to explode suddenly. Professor Barton frowned but quickly brushed off the setback.

"Well done Miss Pierce! Though I wasn't expecting you to destroy the poor old fellow on the first try. We'll have to end class early this week. Next week we are going to be learning about the Patronus charm.

Studying her, Tom's eyes followed Artemis as she sat back down beside him. When they first met, she had come off as a complete waste of time until he was forced out of her mind with iron clad shields. He had been able to get back in but those shields were always lurking under her surface thoughts and he could not break through them without alerting her to his presence inside her mind.

Now she revealed something else to him. While she appeared to be meek and average in magical ability, that was clearly incorrect. The force that she had cast the spell was astounding not to mention that her demeanor completely changed. Artemis Pierce was much stronger...more valuable than she appeared.

She would be his.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please please review! I worked a little on my descriptive writing in this chapter. Still not the best but practice makes perfect. So, Artemis has inadvertently revealed to Tom that she is much more powerful than she originally let on. How long can she keep up her charade? See you next time in the next chapter of Utopia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My word this took a long time to write. Reason being? Holidays, vacation, etc. Also, Tom shows a little of his true colors in the chapter which is always a little difficult for me to write. The extremes of Tom Riddle? Easy. Its the leaking of his true nature that is difficult to write. But anyway! Sorry for the delay and on with the chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and of course, review!**

* * *

Orion was unsure if Tom saw what he did. Tom had called a meeting with his inner group to discuss enlisting Artemis, among other topics. Tom was entranced by her secrets but Orion had seen something more. When Artemis destroyed the Boggart, he was certain that she did not use her wand. In fact, he was sure that he had seen what he suspected was raw magic. Silver sparks danced across her skin and her hazel eyes practically glowed with power. He doubted that he was mistaken.

As he listened thoughtfully while Tom spoke, Orion observed his demeanor. He was still cool, collected, and in control but Orion could see the obsession lying beneath. Orion was confident that he and Abraxas were the only ones who could even see it. He had been friends, if it could be called that, with Tom ever since they started at Hogwarts years ago. Abraxas and himself had been with him since the beginning. From what he could tell, Abraxas looked slightly concerned as well. Secrets always called to Tom. The more difficult the secret was to discover the more relentless Tom became in his efforts to unearth it.

It was with these thoughts swirling around in his head that Orion made the colossal decision to not tell Tom what he saw when Artemis destroyed the Boggart. Nothing good would come of it; it would only fuel his obsession. There were more important achievements that Tom was destine for and Orion did not want him distracted. Not that he would ever tell Tom such a thing.

"Orion."

"My lord?" Orion inclined his head when Tom approached him.

Tom stood next to him quietly. Orion waited. He was slightly taller than the Dark Lord but Tom was comprised of lean muscle while Orion was bulkier. From appearances alone, Tom appeared slight in comparison. They were watching at the other Slytherins socializing in the common room. Abraxas cast them a glance. He made a move to come to their side, but the look Tom sent him kept him in his seat on the couch with Nott and Avery.

Noticing the look from the corner of his eye, Orion tensed but didn't leave Tom's side.

"Well done."

Orion flinched and looked directly at the dark wizard next to him. Tom's gaze darkened as he responded to Orion's confusion, "I will not repeat myself. You found a new witch for our cause whose power is more than meets the eye. You have my favor."

* * *

Quietly, Artemis waited under the veil of invisibility. Every night for a week she had been waiting to see if Tom would slip out again. She had not had any success so far, but she was undeterred. What was so important that he would risk being caught by professors after curfew? Adjusting her seated position on the floor slightly, Artemis stared into the dying embers of the fire. The cold was already starting to creep and set in her bones.

Damn dungeons.

Sighing, Artemis accepted that Tom was probably not going to show again. Making a move to stand, she paused and tilted her head. Hazel eyes snapped to the entrance of the boys' dormitory. She waited. Just when Artemis thought that she had been hearing things, her patience was rewarded.

Tom Riddle swept by her quietly. After a quick scan to assure that no one was there to see him, he left the common room.

Using the sound of grating stone from the common room entrance opening, Artemis stood gracefully and followed. Painstakingly matching her steps with his, Artemis trailed Tom to the second floor and into…

The girls' lavatory?

Maybe Tom was more like a teenage boy than she thought. Slipping through the door behind him, Artemis was unprepared for Tom to speak.

"I know you're there."

She froze. There was no way he could know that she followed him. She took every precaution to keep herself under his radar. Artemis did not move, eyes flickering back and forth from Tom to the sinks to the stalls.

"You're not supposed to be in the girls' lavatory."

Artemis breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. Tom was talking to what appeared to be a ghost that lived in the lavatory. The shimmery ghost was a young girl who was currently staring at Tom disapprovingly. Strange. Artemis couldn't recall a ghost that lived in the lavatory when she attended Hogwarts years ago.

"Obliviate _._ "

She watched with fascination as a mask of confusion slid over the ghost's eyes. When Tom was satisfied that the ghost had returned to her stall, he set his sights on one of the sinks. An elegant carving of a snake distinguished it from all the other sinks, though it was only noticeable if one knew what to look for.

Surprised, Artemis watched as Tom hissed " _open_ " to the sink. A Parselmouth? The sink sank into the ground, revealing what looked to be a pipe just big enough for a person to slide down. From where Artemis was standing, she couldn't see the bottom but she dared not move for a closer look, not while Tom was still on high alert.

No, she would have to wait until Tom returned from whatever was down below the school.

She watched Tom slide down the entrance elegantly. How did he manage such poise while sliding into a filthy pipe? Rolling her eyes, Artemis settled into a cross-legged position on the dirty floor in the corner. She couldn't very well go down and explore when she wasn't sure what was down below. She could very well land on top of Tom and that certainly wouldn't do.

Artemis leaned her head back against the filthy wall and waited patiently. After many hours, Artemis was awoken from her light doze by the loud grating noise the sink made when it sank into the floor once again. Tom looked decidedly smug as he clamored out of the entrance and swept out of the lavatory.

After waiting a few minutes, Artemis stood and stretched.

"Finally," she groaned, popping her neck to relieve a crick.

Padding over to the sink, she crouched next to it.

" _Open_ ," she hissed.

She was thankful that her Animagus was a serpent, allowing her to understand Parseltongue and replicate the complicated hisses that was required. Unfortunately, she could not speak it very well at all but the sink sank into the ground all the same.

"Please don't let me die," she muttered, jumping down the pipe. An empty statement, nothing had killed her yet…not for lack of trying.

Artemis landed hard against the stone floor. Grunting, she stood and examined herself for injuries. She was immune to many spells, unfortunately including healing spells, but she was not immune to physical injuries. Not that it would matter, they would heal properly without intervention as she always had. Slightly faster than average but still agonizingly slow.

Shrugging off her irritation, Artemis stalked her way down the corridor. The stony walls widened into a large chamber flanked with large pillars on both sides. At the far side of the chamber across from her was a statue of whom she recognized as the infamous Salazar Slytherin. Irritating old man in her opinion but she respected him well enough. He was a founder of Hogwarts after all and wasn't all bad from what she remembered of him.

Lost in her thoughts, Artemis wandered around the chamber, examining the pillars and the stonewalls. What was Tom doing down here that possibly took so long?

Blinking, Artemis looked up from where she had crouch down. Was someone speaking?

" _You are not the Heir. You have made your lassssst missstake two-legger._ "

Oh dear, only snakes called humans two-leggers. That was not a good sign.

Artemis rose from her crouch slowly, eyeing the chamber around her. Movement from the corner of her eye had her turning slowly to face a massive snake. Though the scarlet plume was absent, Artemis was very aware that she was in the presence of a female Basilisk. Avoiding looking her in the eyes, Artemis inclined her head slightly.

Even though she was prepared, Artemis was unable to avoid the strike from the Basilisk. Large fangs pierced Artemis just below her clavicle and her thigh as the Basilisk grabbed her and threw her into one of the pillars. Artemis winced as she landed awkwardly, feeling her right ankle break and her ribs crack. She could feel the Basilisk poison coursing through her blood, trying its best to kill her. Though it failed, it was excruciating nonetheless.

Immune to death as she was, she was not immune to the pain that came with physical injuries.

While the Basilisk, conceited as it was thinking that she was going nowhere, slowly slithered its way to her. Artemis's hazel eyes flickered from the Queen of Serpents to the exit of the chamber. If she could make it, the snake was too small to fit through to follow.

Counting the seconds, Artemis leaped up and made a run for it. She ignored the agonizing pain that shot through her from her ankle through her entire body.

" _Coward! You cannot essscape._ "

Artemis ignored the furious hisses of the Basilisk as she scrambled through the passageway. She could hear the insults the Basilisk was hurling at her as she escaped the chamber, echoing and following her.

" _He will find you; the Heir of Sssslytherin will find you._ "

* * *

"Damn it," Artemis hissed, touching her bruised flesh tenderly as she examined her injuries in the lavatory mirror. Her entire side and back was black and blue. The puncture marks from the Basilisk fangs were an angry red color and still bled sluggishly. Tracing with a finger, Artemis stared at the wide, jagged scar running from just below her neck through her breasts to right above her abdomen. With a sigh, she held pressure to the two injuries until the bleeding came to a stop before covering them with bandages. Prodding her left wrist, Artemis determined that it was just sprained. Lucky her. After wrapping her ankle tightly, Artemis straightened up stiffly and pulled her shirt down, effectively hiding her wounds from sight. Satisfied, she made her way to the Slytherin common room.

Slipping into the common room once again under the veil of invisibility, Artemis almost screamed when she saw Tom sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fire. Quietly as she could, she limped to the girls' dormitory. One last fleeting look at Tom revealed that he had not noticed her. The smirk on his face was burning in her mind as she fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Artemis repressed a groan when Tom sat beside her on the couch in the common room. Her head was pounding from lack of sleep and continuously staving off Tom's mental intrusions. Not to mention her injuries from her run in with the Basilisk last night were still excruciating.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you," Artemis snapped, cutting Tom off, "Stay out of my mind today Tom. My head hurts."

Orion dropped the chess piece from his hand, looking up at her from his game with Abraxas. The two of them shifted nervously.

Tom's eyes narrowed, "I would advise you to **not** speak to me like that again." His dark eyes flashed crimson momentarily.

She chuckled, "You're not being a very fine example of a Head Boy right now."

"You are in my house and you will give me respect or else you will not be pleased with the consequences," Tom hissed, grabbing her injured wrist firmly. Artemis winced but did not cry out in pain. His eyes narrowed when he noticed. Even he knew that he was still being kind, his grip should not cause pain. Discomfort yes, pain no. Not yet at least.

"Not everyone is going to kiss the ground you walk on," she growled, trying to yank her wrist back with no success, "When you earn my respect you can have it. Someone needs to talk to you like a human being instead of a lord."

Orion and Abraxas flinched. The two of them stood and flanked Tom, both giving Artemis a warning look. Orion was practically pleading with her to back off.

The look of irritation on Tom's face smoothed over as it was replaced with pleasantry. He loosened his grip, changing from holding her wrist to her hand. He kissed it gently and offered an empty apology.

"My apologies Artemis. I'm not used to being spoken to in such a way."

"Someone has to," Artemis grumbled, "Just stay out of my head for the day. Your constant presence gives me a headache and since I already have one, I'd rather not exacerbate it."

"No promises," Tom said with a dark smirk.

"You're insufferable."

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for chapter four of Utopia! What did you think? How was Tom written? That's my biggest concern. What do you think so far? Please review and let me know! I've already started on the next chapter, hopefully it will be out faster but I cannot make any promises. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm horrid at updates. Truly terrible. Forgive me for I have not updated in ages! Here is the next chapter for Utopia! I won't keep you longer, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts are today."

Artemis choked on her pumpkin juice. She winced minutely when Orion slapped her on the back good-naturedly and said something about how she shouldn't be nervous, unknowingly smacking the bruises from her encounter with the Basilisk last night.

Orion laughed, "Don't worry, we'll be gentle." Artemis glared at him. Rolling her shoulders, she frowned internally. It was still incredibly painful to move. Getting on a broom was going to be a thousand times worse. Orion hoisted her up by her arm, "Come now, we'll be late. Coming Abraxas?"

Tom, silent through the whole exchange, continued reading his book in one hand while sipping pumpkin juice.

"Tom? Are you coming to watch?" Artemis asked.

He looked up irritably.

Artemis knew from the expression on his face that Tom had absolutely no interest in Quidditch nor was he planning on attending games, let alone tryouts…ever. She shrugged and followed Orion out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Tom was momentarily surprised when Artemis asked if he was going to come watch Quidditch tryouts. As if he, Tom Riddle, would indulge in watching such a sport. He had more important things to do today. He wanted to visit the Basilisk again while everyone was at tryouts. He rarely had time to see her and he was about to graduate meaning he would no longer have contact with her. It was…disappointing to realize that he would no longer have his serpentine companion.

Watching Orion and Abraxas leave with Artemis, as well as most the other Slytherins, Tom polished off his juice and left the Great Hall.

As he slid down the narrow pipe and walked down the path to the Chamber of Secrets, Tom ponder his next move with Artemis. His plans were not going exactly as he had thought, which irked him slightly. Artemis's reaction to him this morning was off-putting. Even worse was how he reacted. He had not planned on revealing his true nature to Artemis just yet.

" _Did you find the one who intruded where they sssshould not have?_ "

Tom stopped short.

He listened with growing fury as the Basilisk explained what had happened the night before. Never had he been such an odd combination of frustrated and infuriated before. Frustrated because he could not simply read the Basilisk's mind and see of whom she was speaking. Furious because someone intruded upon what was his. She could not even tell him if it was a male or female intruder; she was not good at determining gender from purely sight. But, she had injured whoever it was. Thrown into a wall and bitten by a Basilisk…they were either dead or about to be all while suffering a great deal.

Satisfying.

Yet troubling. If they were found and their death investigated, that would cause unnecessary problems. Surprisingly nothing had been discovered yet. Curious.

Examining the pillar, Tom noted that it was severely cracked. He lashed out angrily with his magic, reducing the flawed pillar to rubble. His eye twitched. No one breaks his things unless it was his will.

They would suffer at his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Artemis glared at Orion but Tom's interest had already been piqued. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room after tryouts. Tom took up one end of the couch while she lounged on the rest of it. Abraxas and Orion were in plush armchairs nearby. The fire was crackling comfortingly, casting light and warmth among them.

"I'm fine Orion. Stop asking."

Tom leaned against his hand and eyed them with interest, "What happened?"

" **Somebody** ," Orion paused to glare at Abraxas, "hit a Bludger into Artemis at practice following tryouts."

Tom sat up straighter, causing Abraxas to slouch down in his chair. The regal blonde knew how much Tom…well not liked but was…interested in Artemis.

"Bludgers usually break bones. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing," Tom suggested, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he leaned back again, ever the portrayal of calm.

"No," Artemis snapped, eliciting a raise of an eyebrow from Tom, "I am tired of being told by Orion and Abraxas, and now you, to go to the Hospital Wing. Nothing is broken, I'm fine."

"We just want to make sure you're in top shape for the game against Gryffindor this Friday," Orion placated, "Broken ribs can be a hindrance."

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed, stretching her legs across Tom's lap. A muscle in Tom's face twitched but he didn't move her legs. Orion and Abraxas shifted uncomfortably.

"I must attend the Quidditch game to keep an eye on you since you obviously cannot be trusted to not injure yourself," Tom said with feigned concern. Artemis stiffened slightly, narrowing her eyes, "That's quite generous of you Tom. I was under the impression that you never attended Quidditch games."

Abraxas stared wide eyed at Tom, mirroring Orion's stunned look. The two exchanged glances. Tom's dark eyes slid over to them with a warning look before returning his attention back to the witch lounging on the couch and answered, "I usually do not have to."

"You still don't have to," Artemis resorted smartly.

"Is that so?" a glint appeared in Tom's dark eyes. Artemis suppressed a groan. She wanted to keep an eye on Tom, not the other way around. She didn't want Tom's scrutinizing her, especially while she was recovering from her encounter with the basilisk. She should have known better than to try to argue with Tom. The result was as she expected. Instead of being deterred he was more interested…figures.

Artemis attempted to shrug nonchalantly, "If that's how you want to spend your Friday." In an attempt to continue her 'I don't care what you do' attitude, Artemis crossed her right leg over her left, not moving them from Tom's lap. She pulled out her quill and parchment from her bag to start on her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Orion chuckled and turned to his companion in the chair next to him, "Abraxas what do you say to me beating you at another game of chess?"

Abraxas scoffed as he rose from his seat, "Ridiculous, I beat you last time." Orion stood to follow him, arguing loudly with the regal blonde. Rolling her eyes, Artemis chuckled and returned her attention to her essay, studiously ignoring Tom's gaze.

* * *

Tom was engrossed in his book an hour later, acutely aware that Artemis had shifted further down, resting her thighs on top of his lap as she dozed with a book in her hands. He blinked when he realized something did not seem quite right. His slacks felt…damp? Holding his book away slightly, Tom examined his legs curiously. He ran a slender finger across the damp spot, eyes narrowing when he smelled the tang of blood and saw the red tinge.

He could not be bleeding anywhere which meant that it had to be coming from the legs in his lap. Keeping his book angled so it looked like he was still reading in case Artemis was actually awake, Tom inspected her legs. Quickly spotting the dark spot on her left thigh, he frowned. Orion said that she had gotten hit in the ribs by a Bludger, not the leg. Narrowing his eyes, the wizard lifted her leg swiftly and squeezed her thigh.

"Damn it!" Artemis growled, yanking her leg from the vice grip and rolling off the couch and onto the floor. She had been dozing pleasantly, not wise in the first place she could admit, when Tom's death grip on her injured thigh woke her.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped.

Tom folded his arms across his chest, "You're bleeding."

"So instead of asking me you decided to make it worse?!" Artemis growled, standing up unsteadily. Seeking the back of a nearby chair for balance, she missed Tom's start towards her with an odd look of concern. When she looked to him again, his face was a mask of indifference.

"Alright what happened? It clearly is not a Bludger injury. Your leg would have been crushed before you would bleed like that."

"Why would I want to talk to you now?! You've made it worse!" she snapped, sitting on the chair that she was using as support. She touched the spot on her thigh gingerly. Apparently, it had bled through the bandages which was what alerted him in the first place. Tom approached and knelt despite her glare.

"Let me see," he said, surprisingly gentle.

Swatting his hands away, Artemis shook her head emphatically, "No!" Internally she was screaming at herself for her idiocy. Tom was no fool. He would recognize the wound from the Basilisk's fang and interrogate her as to how she survived.

"Artemis."

She blinked in surprise. Tom rarely addressed her by name. Looking down at the Slytherin, she raised an eyebrow.

"As Head Boy, I am responsible for your safety. Please let me see your injury."

Many girls would have been swayed by the charm of Tom Riddle. Personally, Artemis thought he was laying it on a bit thick. Pulling her hand from his grasp that she did not realize he had taken, she responded, "I will go to the infirmary, is that acceptable? Its higher up on my leg and I'm not very comfortable with you seeing it."

Standing from his kneeling position, Tom looked down at her with an unreadable expression, "Very well."

Artemis restrained herself from practically leaping towards the door, instead walking calmly and saying, "I'll see you later."

Tom watched her go, keenly aware that Abraxas had come in from the boys' dormitory as she was leaving.

"Hey Tom…" Abraxas trailed off.

"What?"

His voice was low and deadly, causing a shiver to run up Abraxas's spine. When Tom's eyes settled on him, the blonde flinched.

"Your eyes, my lord," he said quietly, looking at the floor instead of Tom, "They're red. Artemis will ask questions if they are still that way when she returns."

"So be it."

Abraxas's head snapped up in surprise, "You're ready to bring her in? How will you go about seeing if she agrees with our cause?"

"Bring me Orion."

* * *

 **A/N: Tom is suspicious! Dun dun dun! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry again for the wait, I know a lot of people were waiting patiently (or impatiently, I don't blame you! xD). See you next time on Utopia!**


End file.
